


Love is not singular except in syllable

by TimetravelingArchaeologist



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimetravelingArchaeologist/pseuds/TimetravelingArchaeologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex snorted as she read the note attached to the flowers. 'Happy First Anniversary Kingston”<br/>He was was such a sap and she was reminded how much she had missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is not singular except in syllable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay be gentle. I've never written mattex before and I highly doubt my ability to compare with the brilliant writers who have.  
> All mistakes are mine.

Closing the door, Alex snorted as she read the note attached to the flowers. 'Happy First Anniversary Kingston”  
He was was such a sap and she was reminded how much she had missed him. She had arrived back on set three days ago and it had been very much like coming home. Though a bit sad to realize that Karen and Arthur would soon be finished filming the end of Amy and Rory.

Matt had smirked at her when last she saw him two days prior. An enigmatic smile that made her wonder what exactly he had up his sleeve. She had assumed a prank or something unsavory. She hadn't been expecting the ridiculously large bouquet. Though she supposed that if she had given it any real thought she'd have realized that his smile wasn't one of mischief but rather one that showed just how pleased he was with himself.

The flowers really were lovely brightening up the room. She couldn't help but smile widely as she placed them in the center of her little table, leaning in to inhale the delicate scent wafting towards her.

Picking up the phone she placed a quick call before snagging her bag and keys from the counter and leaving her flat heading for the set.

~~~~~

Alex said nothing about the flowers when she sees Matt on set. They exchange pleasantries and go about their day filming. Most of her scenes are with his double and she doesn't see him much at all. It's an exhausting day but the moment they wrap up and she's changed back into her own clothing she's off on a mission to find him.

She spots him across the set still in costume speaking with their director and she waits checking her watch. After a few minutes he disappears into his trailer re-emerging a short time later, changed and his bag slung across his shoulder. He starts towards the lot where she's been standing between the set and her car.

“Hello darling,” she says startling him slightly.

He looks up. “Kingston,” he says with a wide grin. “Thought I might have missed you.”

Alex returns his smile and shakes her head. “Not at all, waiting on you dear.”

Matt raises an eyebrow expressing his interest. “Really?”

She gives him a look that says it all and glances over her shoulder. “Get in.”

“What?” He looks puzzled but follows as she turns and walks to her car.

She repeats herself, “Get in, we haven't got all day.” And with that she climbs inside the car and pulls her keys out to start it.

Matt doesn't have plans and even if he did this is far more intriguing.  
“Okay.”  
He opens the passenger door and tosses his bag into the backseat and folds his long limbs into the car to join her.

“Where are you taking me Kingston?”

Alex laughs brightly and dips her head as she answers. “Spoilers.”

He groans at that but his expression now matches hers. Sliding the keys into the ignition she starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. They make small talk while she drives and after awhile she pulls the car into a space and removes the keys from the ignition.

She opens the door and before getting out she says softly, “The flowers were lovely Matt.”

He snorts in a response and then adds, “I thought you might not have gotten them before you left your flat this morning.”

When she looks at him she realizes that he's gone slightly pink.   
“I did, they were beautiful. Now come on, we're late.”

He exits the car as well and she grabs his arm, looping it with her own before dragging him several feet away and through the doors of what he now realizes is a restaurant.

They enter and after giving them her reservation name they are led back and seated at a quiet table.

“Happy Anniversary dear.” Alex is giggling now and Matt can't help but laugh and roll his eyes at her. He should have known.

~~~~~

Food is ordered and wine is delivered and they spend the next hour enjoying the company discussing their work and their lives. She talks about a couple of parts she's thinking of taking once shes finished filming here, and he tells her about his trip in New York and teases her about the most recent roll he's seen her in.

Eventually the waiter comes back around to their table offering coffee and dessert and before she can protest Matt says. “Absolutely we're celebrating our anniversary, so something sticky and chocolate please.”  
He's looking far too pleased with himself.

Alex breaths out a breathy laugh, her whole body now shaking with laughter. She nods and orders a coffee to go with it and the waiter leaves their table to retrieve the items.

“There is defiantly something wrong with us,” she says laughter still evident.

“Oh yes, why else would you have married me?” They make faces at each other and two sets of eyes roll in response.

Dessert and coffee are delivered and once finished she snatches the check and pays despite his protests.  
“I dragged you here remember?”

~~~~~

When they reach the car she tells him apologetically, “I'm sorry I've kept you out, it's late. If you'd like I can drop you off at your place and pick you back up on the way in tomorrow.”

He knows his car will be fine on the lot overnight and he takes her up on her offer.  
She pulls into his parking space and he turns towards her to thank her for dinner.  
“Thanks, it was an amazing anniversary date Kingston. We should do this every year.”

“Oh, anytime darling.”  
He smirks at her and asks, “Anytime? Might need to take you up on that next time I need a date.”

She's laughing again and she playfully punches him in the shoulder. “You know what I mean.”  
She bites her bottom lip for a moment and the adds, “But if you really needed someone I wouldn't say no.”

He reaches across her and turns off the car pulling the keys from the ignition and pocketing them.  
She tries to protest. “I need those to drive home Matthew.” But he shakes his head at her plea.

“You can can have them back after you walk me inside and have a cup of tea with me. If you don't I'll feel like you aren't taking this date seriously and my heart will forever be broken.”

“Well we wouldn't want that. Fine, a cup of tea and then I have to get home.”

She follows him out of the car, up the steps and through the door.  
He deposits his bag next to table in the entryway and kicks off his shoes before making his way into the kitchen. Alex slides off her shoes placing them neatly next to his and drops her purse one the table before joining him in the kitchen.

Alex watches him as he goes about putting water on to boil. He'll never be graceful, but as he moves around the kitchen ducking out of the way of the cabinet door he's left open she thinks that he's certainly beautiful.

She glances around but the only chairs are across the room at the table and so she braces her hands against the the counter and hops up to the edge so that she's sitting on the counter top.  
Matt turns and leans back against the counter opposite and stares at her.

She suddenly looks embarrassed “Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind.” She moves to slide back down to the floor and he stops her.  
“No, it's good. I ...” He stops and blushes before finishing. “I missed you. Nobody is ever as comfortable and pleasant to be with as you are.”

“I missed you too.” Her reply is simple but what goes through her head is so much more complex.  
She suddenly wishing that everyday was this sort of day. That the evening had been perfect and that their fake anniversary was so much more beautiful and thrilling than any of her real anniversaries had ever been.

It isn't until he's staring at her open mouthed that she realizes she had spoken some of that aloud.

“Matt, I -” He cuts her off because suddenly he's closed the distance between them stepping between her legs where she is still perched on his counter. One arm wraps around her waist, the other reaching to slide his hand to her cheek. And then his lips are on hers and she melts into the kiss responding without thought.

The kiss deepens and tongues are welcomed into the equation. Alex reluctantly pulls away after a moment to catch her breath. It's then she realizes that the kettle is whistling loudly.

Matt steps back turning off the burner under the kettle. He stares a moment and turns to grab the tea he'd already pulled from the cabinet.  
“Matt,” she stops him, “Forget it, I don't want tea anymore.”

His eyes close for a moment and he speaks quietly, “I'm sorry Alex, I don't know what I was thinking.

She hops back down off of the counter and turns him back to face her. “You daft idiot. I'm not mad.”

He looks up at her with surprise. “But you -”

“I'm not mad,” she repeats. “I just don't want tea.” And the softer, “ I'd much rather have you.”  
She bites her lip waiting for his response.

She doesn't wait long. He unfreezes and leans to kiss her again this time back her up until she hits the counter. “You better not be messing with me,” he whispers between kisses. “You have no idea how many times I thought about this.”

She smiles and kisses him harder. “I want this, whatever this is. Nobody’s made me feel like you do in a very long time.”

Lips meet again and after several minutes when they are all out of breath Matt grabs her hand and leads her down the hallway to his bedroom.

~~~~~

Much, much later she thinks they will definitely be celebrating this date again.


End file.
